


Master of KelMoor

by Great_Dayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Dayne/pseuds/Great_Dayne
Summary: Each "Chapter" Will consist of four Chapters. I'm to lazy to copy and paste each chapter into Ao3's chapter system, so this is the best (and less boring) way.Follow Jason Alfonsi as he and his friends work through their last year of college in a small town in Canada named KelMoor, a marble mining town. As they work their way through their final year, Jason starts to experience some strange dreams. At first, he just shrugs it off, blaming it on watching to many horror movies. But when the dreams turn to nightmares, and things start to watch him from the forest, only then does he start to take them seriously.Learn about the dark secrets that plague KelMoor, and even the secrets that dwell among the deepest parts of the group. These secrets will be found, and they will cause tensions to rise, and loyalty's to be shaken.





	Master of KelMoor

Prologue- 1847, March 23- Time Unknown- Town of KelMoor- The Master Calls.

"Attention, Attention all." An old bearded man in black and red robes voice echoes throughout  
the old church. The walls of the church are rottings, the wood black from mold. The pews are  
filled the brim, even with the obvious risk of illness from the mold. 

"It has come to our attention that the council has...'elected' a new decision." The crowds of  
people, all wearing the exact same robes, mutters and whispers.

"We may not agree with it, but as it stands, we don't have much choice." The old man sighs.  
"The council has agreed that we must satisfy the Master early. And, without causing mass-mayhem,  
they have already chosen someone." The crowd starts to mutter once again, as the large and  
equally rotting doors are pushed open. Inside walks two men, big and burly, on either side of  
a women. This woman, with fair skin and pure white hair, is blindfolded and gagged, with her  
hands bound to he sides with rope. She is practically being carried by the two large men.  
The men bring her to the front, and make her fall to her knees in front of the old man.  
"Remove the blindfold..." He points at one of the men. They nod, and do as he said.  
They remove the blindfold, and the women instantly looks around in a panic. The fear in her  
eyes painfully obvious.  
The old man looks to the crowd.

"I, Jason Apotche the Fifth, condemn this woman to the everlasting service of our master  
and almighty lord!" As the old man speaks, he slowly brandishes as dagger from his robe.  
The blade is black, and warped, cracked along one side, and covered in what appears to be  
blood stains from its previous victims.

"May the Lord be satisfied with this sacrifice! May he bring everlasting hope and peace, and  
safety from famine and disease!!"

As he speaks, he raises the dagger ever higher. 

"Sit Dominus semper satisfieri potest! Sit nobis et ex nobis liberate dolor!" The old man began  
to speak a strange language, and, without any hesitation, plunged the dagger down into the womens  
heart, killing her instantly. As soon as the blade pierced her heart, a bone chilling  
howl echoed through the church. The candles flickered, and the air become so cold they  
could see their own breath. The crowd fell silent, no sound was made for what seemed like  
hours.

The blood of the women began to flow across the floor, seeping into the very cracks of the  
church. Almost instantly, the blood seemed to be drained away, vanishing into the cracks. 

To the simpler eye, it may seem that the sacrifice did nothing. That is was a waste of life.  
But outside, down the dirt road leading from the church to the town, stood farms. Many, many  
farms. Almost as if magically, the crops began to grow. Corn, wheat, carrots, everything began  
growing instantly. To the farmers, they believe they have the perfect land, rich is nutrients.  
If only they were to look closer, they would notice that some of the crops had a strange  
red hue to them...and smelled ever so faintly...of blood.

Chapter One- 2017, July 12- 5:23pm- Town of KelMoor Back to Hell-

"God damn, why does it always have to be some damn cold!"  
A woman with long red hair, wearing a large fur jacket is sitting at a campfire with four others  
starts to speak.

"Just be glad this quarry keeps out most of the cold! Could be worse." A deep voice retorts.  
A man wearing what appears to be a varsity jacket with a scarf motions his hand at his  
surroundings.  
"Besides, Winter is almost here! There will be so much snow, maybe we can make igloos here."  
The group laughs, all except one guy. This man has a beanie and orange jacket, and is  
prodding the fire with a stick.

"So, what did you guys hear about the new semester?" He asks. His voice high, and clearly shy.

"Ugh, why do you have to remind us, Jason?" A new voice pipes in. This one coming from  
a woman with multi colored hair, and a black fur jacket.  
"I was so happy not thinking about school!"

"Ha! We all know why you don't wanna go back Quin!" Laughs the man in the varsity jacket.

"Oh shut up Tom! you just wanna go back so you can bang some chicks, like Sasha here!"

"Hey! I'll have you know, I wouldn't sleep with Tom for all the money in the world!" The woman  
in the large fur jacket, Sasha, scoffs. 

Quin snorts, and turns to the last member of the group. A man wearing a grey hoodie, and  
blue jeans. "What about you Harrison? Who would you do for a few bucks?"

Harrison laughs, "Sorry Quin, but I can't think of anyone at the moment."

"Booo! Come on Harry, you gotta have SOMEONE on your list!"

As the conversation continues, Jason stares into the fire. He drowns at the yelling  
and bickering, and reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small notebook with a pen.  
As he starts to doodle, he feels a tap on his arm. Jason looks up, and notices Quin staring  
at him.

"Yaknow, if you stopped drawing all the time, you'd be in more convo's!"

Jason shrugs,"Maybe I don't want to be?"  
Quin snickers,"Smart ass. Anyway, what about you Jason? Who would you bang?" Quin leans in  
and whispers, loudly enough for everyone to hear, but Jason is pretty sure she did it on  
purpose. "I heard that Mike has an eye on you!"

Jason mimics gagging. "Ugh, god, mike? No, thanks. I... don't really have anyone?"  
Quin groans. "GOD, you two are so fucking BORING!"

Quin falls backwards and lands on her back on the ground. As the group continues to talk, Jason  
returns to doodling. 

As he continues to draw, he hears something to his left. He glances over, and sees harrison moving  
closer. Jason tries his best to not react, but he can feel his heart rate increase.

"So, whatcha drawing there buddy?" Harrison asks.  
'Buddy'. Harrison always called Jason 'Buddy'. It wouldn't make him feel weird if he called  
anyone else that, but he only calls him Buddy. As soon as he heard Harrison speak, Jason  
felt warm. Even the cold wind couldnt freeze him.

"Uh-m... nothing much. Just some random doodles." Jason turns the notepad to show Harrison,  
showing him the random doodle of a dragon. 

"Hey! That's not bad, Buddy!" Harrison pats him on the back. It doesn't mean anything, jason knows that. But he swears his heart skipped a beat. 

As the hours passed by, the group decided to head home. As they left the quarry, the group  
walked down the long and winding dirt road in the dark twilight. 

While they are walking, Quin speeds up to walk beside Jason.

"So... about your question of the new semester." she whispered.  
"Hm? What about i-"  
"SHH!" Quin cut him off, rather rudely.  
"I heard"-she continued-"that we are getting a new Headmaster."  
"Oh? What's so special about that? We get a new one every year..." Jason asked.  
"Well, i heard from a little birdie, that this guy is a psycho." Quin said. She began  
to look at her phone, nonchalantly.  
"That's just a rumor. They wouldn't let a psycho be headmaster at a school like this."  
"Mmk, whatever you say...'Buddy'." Quin nudged and winked at Jason on the word Buddy.  
Jason instantly became flustered, and began to speed up. 

As Jason lays in bed, he stares at the ceiling. He groans, and sits up. He glances  
to the alarm clock on the table next to his bed.  
5:20am.  
Jason sighs, and throws the blankets to the side and stands up. He walks over to the mirror,  
and stares at himself. 

There he stands, shirtless, in blue and white striped pajama pants.  
Still in shape, but not really buff. He was pretty sure a gust of wind  
could tip him over. He moves a hand through his hair.  
Yep, still ragged and shaggy. Still got that stubble on his chin. He stares at himself  
longer, pondering what he's going to do. He hates it here. This town, this school, this...  
everything. The only thing really keeping him going was Harrison, but he just knew that  
if he said anything to him, he'd be turned down, and then everything would be  
awkward between them.  
Jason wanders back to his bed, and lays back down. He knows that in three days,  
it's going to be pain and suffering once again. 

Jason knows that in three days, he will be back in hell.

Chapter 2, Part 1- 2017, August 24- 6:45am- Town of KelMoor- The Great Return-

As Jason walked down the sidewalk leading towards his school, his mind kept wandering to what this  
semester would bring. A new headmaster wasn't that uncommon, if anything it was odd to not  
have a new one. But all the Headmasters they had before wall calm and collected. If what Jason  
heard is true, then this new one will be a problem. 

"Hey Jason! Wait up!" a voice called from behind. Jason stopped and turned, and saw Harrison  
jogging up to him.

"Oh, hey Harry." Jason fidgeted in place. Harrison never notices when Jason is nervous,  
that, or he's great at ignoring it.

As Harrison caught up to him, they both continued down the sidewalk.

"So Buddy, you ready?" Harrison nudged Jason with his elbow. Jason sighed.  
"Not really, Harry. This new Headmaster, Mr...uhh.."  
"Mr. Donavah." Harrison said.  
"Yea, Mr Donava. I heard that he's an absolute ass. Doesnt care about other people, and  
only cares about money."  
Harrison scoffs. "Well, Of course! You think all the other Headmasters cared? We just managed  
to drive them away before they could collect."  
Jason laughs and nods. It feels nice to just chat with Harrison, without the constant interruptions  
of the others.  
"Hey guys!" a voice up ahead calls.  
Speaking of...  
Sasha and Quin are both standing outside of a Deli. Quin chomping down on a sandwich, and Sasha  
waving frantically. Both Jason and Harrison wave back.  
"Heya Sasha!" Harrison looks around, somewhat confused. "Uhh, where's Tom? We were supposed to all  
meet here."  
Sasha groans, while Quin snickers.  
"That big lug figured he should head into the school early and go to the gym. He wanted to  
meet up with the newbies for the football team." Sasha sighs. "Sometimes i wonder if he  
even thinks about anything else."  
Harrison pats her on the back, smiling. "Sure he does. But being captain of a sports team isn't  
exactly an easy thing, yaknow."  
Sasha nods, but still seems somewhat annoyed. As the two continue talking, and Quin keeps chomping  
down, Jason's phone chimes. He reaches into his pocket, and just as he grabs it...

Trees. Hundreds and hundreds of dead, rotting trees. As Jason runs through the forest, his jacket  
getting ripped and torn on every one of the razor sharp branches, he hears a bone chilling howl.  
He turns his head as he keeps running, and gets the faint view of a pair of blood red eyes, then  
he feels immense power knock him to the ground, face first. He gasps for breath, but cant breathe in.  
Something is on top of him, crushing his lungs, cracking his ribs. He panics, and tries to struggle,  
but every move causes horrible pain. As he gasps for breath, a low, raspy voice whispers into his  
ear...  
"Y o u w i l l n o t s u r v i v e..." The hot breath from the creature burning his neck.  
He panics even more, feeling lightheaded from the lack of air. As he flails to and fro,  
he feels something press into the back of his neck. Something cold and sharp. Before he has the  
chance to scream, searing pain enters his mind, and his vision flickers red and white. As the pain  
only grows, he closes his eyes, welcoming the eternal sleep...

"JASON!"  
"Wh-what!?" Jason looks around startled. The others are staring at him, confused.  
"Jason, come on, we gotta go. We'll be late." Harrison motions his hand for Jason to hurry up.  
"Oh, right. My bad." 

As the group continues to walk, Jason pulls out his phone, very carefully. He looks at his notifications,  
but can't see anything. He sighed shakily, and rubs his face. That was so...real. He could have  
sworn he felt everything about that. He shakes his head. No, that was just a daydream. I need to  
stop watching all those horror movies, he thinks.

But as Jason followed the group passed the large iron gates of the school, and up the large stone  
stairs of the massive Marble University, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched...

Chapter 2-Part 2- August 24, 2017- 1:15pm- Town of KelMoor A Brush with Death-

Jason can barely keep his head up. So far the classes he's had, none of his friends are in. Math,  
Science, History, all of them. The class he was in currently, Music class, was the most boring of  
them all. He figured they'd at least be doing SOME kind of music, instead of just learning what  
those little shapes are. Jason isn't the best at the guitar, but he tries. However, he does  
have a secret talent that he keeps hidden from everyone, even Harrison. And that talent is his  
ability to sing. Jason is an amazing singer, self taught, but those who did hear him are amazed.  
Even though they dont know its him... There's a building in town that has talent shows. Jason  
attends it as an Anonymous Guest, and wears a mask when he sings. Somehow, no one has caught on.  
And he wants to keep it that way.

As Jason stares ahead from his seat in the back of the class, he can feel his eyes droop. No matter  
how much he tries, he just cant keep them open. He gives up, and closes his eyes. What's one small  
nap gonna hurt?  
His eyes close, his breathing slowes...

Fear. That's all Jason can feel. He looks ahead at the red eyes, and knows he stares at death itself.  
The creature takes a step forward, and reaches an arm out. The arm leaves the shadows, and what  
Jason sees...

Jason is shocked awake when the bells start to ding. He stretches and yawns, and grabs his bag.  
The next class was the last of the day, and the one he was looking forward to. His group all made  
sure to change their schedules to they would have Gym class together at all times.  
Jason tries to remember his dream, but it's already faded away. Oh well, he thinks. If i'm supposed  
to remember it, then I should have remembered it. He trots down the hallways, trying to make it to the gym  
outside. As he passes a window, he glances outside. The sky is dark grey, as usual. However, snow  
as began to fall. He sighs. Jason may like the cold, but he hates the snow. It's always clinging to  
him, and causes him to trip. At Least the gym is inside...and warm. 

Jason stood in front of the gym door. For some reason, he felt awkward. He tried to catch his breathing,  
but something made him feel off. As he pushed open the door, he instantly saw what it was...

"Oh, hey Buddy! There you are, thought you were skipping." Harrison waves from the bleachers.  
Jason didn't quite hear that, as he was more focused on Harrisons...Outfit. 

Harrison wore red basketball shorts, and a white, rather tight around the body, tanktop.  
Jason gulped, and shook his head. "Nah, just running late Harry."  
Jason walked up to the bleachers, and placed down his bag. He unzipped it, and pulled out his Gym  
uniform. Blue shorts, and an orange shirt, alot less restricting then Harrisons.

Jason waves at the rest of the group, then started to walk towards the men's locker room. As he  
passed through the doors, he instantly caught of whiff of the strong odor of body spray.  
As he stifles a cough, and looks for a stall to change. He finds an empty one, and proceeds to  
enter.

As Jason is in the middle of changing, he hears one of the stalls get banged open.  
"Hey! Who took my damn shirt!" A low, gruffy voice yelled. Jason ignored it, as it was none of  
his business.  
"Hey, Nick, it was probably that guy. Heard he was into that kind of shit." He heard laughter,  
some sounded normal, but one sounded like a dying hyena.  
As jason finished changing he heard footsteps outside of his stall. He barely had time to grab his  
normal clothes as the door to the stall was wrenched open.

"You. You got my shirt?" Nick stared at Jason, practically killing him with his eyes.  
Nick stood at an intimidating 6'2. Compared to Jason, who was 5'3, he was a damn giant.  
"U-uhh...no?" Jason shrugged. He didn't know what else to say. He had no idea what this  
behemoth was talking about. Before he could say anything else, a massive fist gripped his shirt  
and flung him out of the stall. Jason was practically flying before he crashed into the lockers  
with an echoing bang. He felt the sting of pain, as something jabbed him in the leg. He wasn't sure,  
but he thinks he's bleeding. He doesn't get a chance to check, because Nick is towering over  
him.  
"Listen here, boy. I don't care much for your type. Honestly? If I had the choice, I'd rid this  
school of your filth. But i guess breaking a few bones can do..."  
Jason only has time to squeak in fear before he is lifted from the floor. His legs dangle  
a few feet off the ground. Jason is thrown across the room again, this time landing next to the  
exit door of the locker room.  
What a first day...  
As he tries to stand up, he can hear the thumping steps of the giant behind him. Jason waits for  
the perfect second...and right before he gets grabbed again, he rolls over on his back and kicks  
with all his force. His feet make contact with his stomach, making Nick grunt and fall to his  
knees. Jason takes this chance, and bolts of the locker room as full speed.  
Jason may not be strong, but damn is he fast. Jason ran out of the locker room and, as he tried to  
turn to head for the bleachers, tripped and tumbled head over foot multiple times.  
As Jason laid on his back, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He panicked, and tried to stand  
up. But as he struggled, he saw a familiar face looking down at him.  
"Jesus Buddy, what happened to you?!" Harrison crouched next to him, and looked Jason over.  
He could hear the others footsteps as well, but then he heard the thumping.  
"Hey! That guy's mine!" Nicks voice echoed.  
"Sasha...go get the gym coach. And see if you can get the nurse and tom aswell." Harrison said.  
Jason couldn't see what she did, but he heard her run off towards the door.  
"Here you go, buddy...sit up."  
Jason was helped into a sitting position, just as Nick started to walk closer.  
"That little fuck is mine! Back off!" He yelled.  
"What are you talking about you giant oaf?" Quin yelled back. It was obvious Quin and Harrison  
were trying to diffuse the situation, to little avail.  
"That queer stole my shirt! I know he did!" Jason scoffed.  
"What? W-Why would i ever do that? What use would y-your clothes be to me?!" Jason said. He wasn't  
even sure Nick could hear him, but the message was received.  
"Hell if I know, but you probably want 'em for something. And im gonna get them back,  
even if I have to pry them from your dead hands."  
Jason felt a pang of fear, but then thought of an idea.  
"I-If i had your damn clothes, where would I be keeping them?"  
This made Nick stand still. You could see the gears turning in his head as the tried to think.  
"Uhh...Well...They could be..."  
Harrison laughed. "So Jason doesn't have them! Then why did you attack him!" Jason could swear  
he heard Harrisons voice shaking with anger. He's never seen him so angry before...  
"They said..." As if it clicked, Nick turned around and looked at the men's locker room.  
He then slowly turned towards the group.  
"...My bad."  
As if he felt guilty, even though Jason knew he didn't, Nick turned around and went back into the  
locker room.  
Harrison let out a shaky breath.  
"Come on buddy, let's get you to the nurse." Jason noticed that Harry's voice was soft. Way softer  
then normal.  
As Harrison and Quin helped Jason stand up, Quin noticed the small, but noticeable red puddle next  
to his leg.  
"Oh my God, your bleeding!" Quin screeched.  
Jason looked down, and saw the blood. It wasn't much, but what was really worrying him was the fact  
that he saw something glint in his leg...was that...?  
"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A PEN IN YOUR LEG!!" Quin screamed, and turned her head away, gagging.  
Quin was never much one for blood.  
Harrison quickly moved Jason to the benches, and sat him down.  
As if on queue, Sasha banged open the gym doors and entered with the nurse, and behind her was Tom.  
Without missing a beat, the nurse ran over to Jason and looked at his leg.  
"Oh, dear...how did this happen? It takes a lot of force to embed a pen into a leg..." She looked up  
at Jason. "Okay...were going to take you back to the office, and see if we can help you there.  
Everyone else, stay here. I'll send down a Head Assis-"  
"No ma'am, sorry, but i'm going with him." Harrison demanded loudly.  
Everyone stood in shock for a second. Harrison never raised his voice over anything,  
even just now with Nick.  
"...Okay, if you want. Everyone else, stay here. A Head Assistant will be here shortly. Don't worry,  
you four won't be in any trouble."  
The nurse smiled to the ground, and, along with Harrison, helped Jason to his feet. 

"AAGGHH" Jason lets out a high pitched scream.  
"FUCK! Oh god..." Jason breathes heavily, shaking and sweating in his seat.  
Harrison sits on his right, gripping his arm tightly. This small action makes Jason feel  
so much better. It makes him feel warm, and safe. It makes him fe-  
"AAAAGHH!!" Jason lets out another scream. The nurse starts apologizing a lot,  
and sits back up.  
"Jason, Im sorry but...I think we will need to call an ambulance. This is too dangerous for me  
to remove!" The nurse says somberly.  
Jason leans back, fighting away tears. He can't afford the Hospital, he's barely making enough  
money to keep his apartment. He sighs.  
"No, no its okay. Just...Just keep trying."  
"Are you sure Buddy...?" Harrison asked, his voice full of worry. "This could hurt a hell of a lot."  
Jason nods. "Yea. I don't really h-have any choice! I can't afford a hospital fee." He looks at the  
nurse. "Okay...No matter how much it hurts. Just rip it out..."  
The nurse slowly nods. "This is going to be very, very painful..."  
Jason says nothing. He just braces for the incoming agony."  
The nurse sighs. "Okay...here we go..."  
She uses the pliers to grip the pen.  
"Three..." The grips it tightly, sending a small wave of pain up Jasons leg.  
"Two..." She gets into position to rank on the pen, a sense of fear prodding at Jason;s mind.  
"ONE!" Without any hesitation, the nurse yanked hard on the pen. Jason screams in agony, and instantly  
feels lightheaded, and falls against Harrisons arm, passing out...

Jason opens his eyes to be greeted by the blue sky. At first, he's confused. Wasn't he just inside  
the nurses office? He sits up, and looks at his leg. No sign of injury. No blood, no nothing.  
He stands up, and starts to look around. He's in what appears to be a forest clearing. The trees  
sway in the breeze, and there appears to be a small pond to his left. Almost without noticing,  
he starts walking to the pond. Jason's mind is filled with questions, but all of a sudden, he hears  
a small, but noticeable melody. He couldn't understand the language, but it sounded like...french?  
"Quand le bleu devient noir,  
et les arbres commencent à pourrir,  
celui qui doit  
épargnez-nous la douleur,  
qu'il le veuille ou non,  
le sang coulera  
à travers les rues,  
et sans le choix de l'un,  
nous allons tous couler."  
As if in a trance, he slowly lumbered towards the singing. The pond was calling him. Its crystal  
clear water beckoning him to swim. As Jason makes contact with the water, he shivers. The water  
is freezing, but he didnt care. He just needed to submerge himself in the water. He kept walking  
deeper, the water know up to his waste.  
What was he doing? He didn't even like the water. He couldn't even swim, so why was he  
trying to go into this pond...?  
His mind kept wandering as he was walking, the water know up to his shoulders. Without any  
hesitation, Jason dove forward, and submerged himself.  
The ice cold water was shocking at first, but he quickly got used to it. As he sank lower and lower,  
he expected to feel...scared. But he didn't. He felt calm, almost...happy.  
As his vision darkend, he felt a small ping of pain in his leg. He tried to ignore it, but it  
only got worse. within moments, the pain was unbearable. He shot open his eyes, and noticed  
that the water has turned red. He gazes at his leg, and sees the stream of blood flowing. The sight  
causes him to panic, and thrash in the water. The feeling of suffocating catching up to him,  
he tried his damndest to swim for the surface, but he could only sink...  
As he laid at the bottom of the pond, he stared up at the bright sun in the distance. The fear  
subsided, and all that was left...was silence.

Jason awoke to find himself in his bed. He looked around, and sighed. Man, what a dream. First,  
getting thrown into a wall so hard a pen stabs him. Second, having a dream within a dream.  
As he moved the heavy wool blankets to stand up, a wave of pain and nausea rushed into him. He  
stared at his leg, and saw his entire lower leg covered in bandages. He started to hyperventilate.  
It...It was real?! All of that was fucking real?! He reached for his phone, and saw that he had  
a message. A message from everyone actually. But one caught his eye, and it was from Harrison.  
The message read, 'Hey Buddy. hope you see this when you wake up. took you home after the nurse  
removed that damn pen. stitched you up. you have a pass from the school to stay home for the next  
few days. call me when you wake up. cya soon buddy'  
For some reason, this message sent a tingle up his spine. Harrison cared about him. He took him home  
and set him in his bed. That was so ni-  
Wait a second...  
Jason looked at himself in the mirror across the room. He was...wearing pajama pants.  
What? Jason was wearing his gym outfit. How is he wearing...  
Jason became instantly flustered, and his heart started beating rapidly. Harry brought him home...  
He's not wearing his old clothes...  
That means...  
"HE CHANGED ME?!" Jason practically screamed.  
Harrison removed his clothes to get him into pajamas! He took off his clothes! Jason tried to calm  
his breathing. He was wearing new clothes...he took a deep breath, then noticed something  
else...  
He...smelled like lavender...? Jason became instantly confused. He doesn't have lavender...  
But...Harrison has...  
Jason let out a slight squeak. D-Does that mean...  
He took a shower at Harrison's house...?  
HE WAS IN THE SHOWER AT HARRISON'S HOUSE...!?  
Jason laid back in bed. It took him almost an hour to finally calm down. He reached for his phone,  
and dialed the number he knows all too well.

Chapter 3- 2017- August 25- 4:42pm- Town of KelMoor Pushing Your Luck-

As Harrison walked down the path in the park, trying to move through the light snow that has fallen,  
Quin kept asking questions.  
"Sooo, you mean to tell me that nothing happened?" she asked.  
"Yes, Quin. I helped him get home, and that was it." Harrison responded, somewhat irritated.  
"Reeeally?" she pushed.  
Harrison sighed,"Oh for fucks sake, Quin! Jason was hurt, I helped him home, that's the end!"  
Quin chuckled.  
"Oh fine, keep your secrets. Besides I can just prod at Jason when he wakes up, anyway!"  
Harrison spun in place and stared at Quin.  
"You will do no such thing." Quin stopped in place, somewhat shocked by Harrisons  
slight aggressiveness.  
"Okay, sheesh, point taken." She grunted. "Yaknow, if you keep going on like this, people  
are gonna start talking."  
"Talking?" Harrison asked.  
Quin started to walk again, and Harrison had to trot to keep up.  
"Oh come on Harry, you can't be that naive...can you?" She winked.  
"What are you going on about...?" Harrison was confused, but there was a small pang of  
anxiety in his chest.  
"That your an ass" Quin scoffs, and slightly speeds up.  
The anxiety dissipates, and a small wave of relief washed over Harrison.  
"I guess I am 'kind of an ass'." He mocked.  
They both continued down the path for awhile, before queen stopped to sit on a bench.  
As she wiped off the snow and sat down, she grew oddly silent.  
"Quin? Is something up?" Harrison was kind of worried. Quin was almost never silent, and if  
she was, it was for good reason.  
"Harry...I know you. I've known you for years, longer than anyone else. We were the first  
two, then Jason, sasha, and Tom showed up. I know what you think, you're practically my brother."  
She sounded almost... remorseful.  
Harrison sighed. "What are you getting at Quin?"  
More silence. All they could hear for a few minutes was the wind rushing through the leaves.  
"We both know what you feel, Harry. How long are you going to keep it a secret...?"  
Harrison stiffened.  
"What are you saying...?"  
"Oh please Harry. I've seen the way you talk to Jason! And...I went through  
your phone..." Quin looked away quickly.  
Harrison became flustered, and started getting angry.  
"You WHAT? You can't just go through my private stuff! That's just wrong!!"  
"Oh, give it up Harry. I know how you feel about Jason. Maybe you should just...talk to him.  
We all know he's gay, anyway. He'll more than likely say yes."  
Harrison let out a long breath, and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands.  
"I...I cant. Yes, I care about Jason, but not like that! What you saw, is something you  
Were NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE! Jason is my close friend, and I care about him. But that's it."  
Quin stared in disbelief. She shook her head and stood back up.  
"Fine, fine, okay. I won't push anymore. Come on, the gang is gonna meet us at the Deli."  
Harrison nods, and stands up to follow Quin. As they walked down the winding snowy path,  
Harrisons mind began to flow.  
He didn't have feelings for Jason. He was just a good friend.  
All he did was help a friend who was in need. He took him home, gave him some medicine,  
and gave him a shower.  
Gave him a shower...Harrison couldn't get the image out of his head.  
Jason is just a friend, he kept repeating to himself.  
Jason is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.  
He is just a very close....kind....cheerful....amazing friend.  
Harrison shook his head. Was it always this hot, he thought to himself.  
He wiped his forehead, and noticed he was sweating.  
"Got something on your mind, Harry?" Quin, who was a good few feet ahead, turned around  
with a smirk on her face.  
Harrison lowered his head, and rushed past her, and continued down the track.  
He does NOT have feelings for Jason, he was sure of it! He has a damn girlfriend for  
Pete's sake. Amanda is his love, and Jason is just a friend. He was sure of it.  
But, that doesn't explain the feeling he had when Jason was in his home...

Jason was in the shower washing away the excess blood on his leg, as Harrison  
was in the kitchen. Harrison may not be the best at many things, be them sports or  
music, but he was an amazing cook. He could make any meal out of pure scraps, but  
today he had fresh ingredients from the store. He wanted to make Jason a nice  
meal, considering the shit day he had.  
As Harrison was cooking, he could hear the water running from the bathroom.  
He didn't pay much attention to the silence, as Jason was always a silent guy,  
but then, out of nowhere, he heard the most beautiful singing he has ever heard...  
"Lady, Oh Lady,  
Please spare me,  
I wish to live,  
and I wish to grow,  
So please just let me go.  
Lady, Oh Lady,  
Please dont pluck my rose,  
Let me grow,  
So he may see,  
Just how much he meant to me.  
Lady, Oh Lady,  
Don't bother my home,  
Let my name remain alone,  
etched into this cold hard stone.  
Lady, Oh Lady,  
Please...just leave me alone..."  
As the singing stopped, he just stood in place, staring at the bathroom as the water continued  
to flow.  
He turned off the stove, and slowly walked to the door. He stood in front of it before knocking.  
"J-Jason...? Was that you? Are you okay?"  
Silence.  
"Jason, hello?"  
No response.  
"Okay, im going to open this door in five seconds..."  
Nothing.  
"One....Two....Three...Four..."  
As he said, on five he slowly opened the door. At first he didn't notice anything weird. Just...  
Wait. As he looked at the shower, he say jason sitting on the edge, head in his hands.  
"Jason...?" He averted his eyes, as to not embarrass him.  
Jason looked up, and reached for a towel.  
"Oh...sorry, I forgot where I was for a minute..."  
Harrison chuckled. "It's alright, just make sure you get dressed."  
As Jason stood up, He gasped in pain and fell forward with a shriek.  
On instinct, Harrison lunged forward to catch him. As he caught Jason, they both fell to the floor.  
Harrison held Jason close, realising that he was shaking. It wasn't from the cold, so what...?  
Then he noticed Jason was crying.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Buddy, what's wrong?"  
No response, just more crying.  
Harrison held him close, wrapping a towel around him. At first, he didn't even notice the obvious nudity,  
but while he was trying to wrap Jason in the towel, he caught a full frontal view. Harrison, flustered  
and embarrassed, tried to look away. But something stopped him. A primal feeling of urgency, pressing hiinto embracing his friend.  
It took all of his concentration to break view and look away. So many questions were flowing through his mind,  
but he didn't have time to ponder them.  
"Yaknow..." Jason, barely able to speak through his sobs said," I never realised...just how things s-stand..."  
Harrison raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Buddy?"  
"I...never realised how things stand. H-How my life is. Everyone around me is living up to their expectations,  
m-making their family proud..." Jason managed to stop crying, but was still shaking.  
Harrison knew what he was talking about. Not many people now, as a matter a fact only he and Sasha knew about  
Jason's parents. They left him here around 10 years ago, when he was 10 years old. Dumped him off at the old  
orphanage and never came back. He stayed there for years, but when he hit the age of 14 he got a job working  
as a dishwasher at the local bar. He managed to work his way up, and is now a bartender himself.  
At the age of 19, he had enough money to buy an apartment. Even with a stable job, he was barely making ends  
meet. Harrison knew times were tough, but he didn't know that he was taking it so hard.  
"Buddy, calm down. We can help you with-"  
"No, you dont understand!! I'm the oddball...even in our friend group, im the one who doesn't belong.  
Sasha, Tom, Quin....Harrison...they all have things that make them happy..."  
Wait...did he just say Harrison? Harrison looks around, confused. Is...he not talking to me?  
"I...don't belong. Especially with Harry...he deserves Amanda...i cant....I cant take him  
away from her..."  
Harrisons heart starts pounding. What is he saying? Take him away?? What in the world...  
"Even...even though I crave him, i won't steal him away. He...deserves to be happy..."  
Jason's speech starts to slur, showing signs of him being tired.  
Harrison doesn't say anything. He just sits in shock. Jason...has feelings for him?  
No. No, it's just the drugs. The medicine is causing him to be delirious. He doesn't  
know what he's saying.  
Jason yawns loudly, before pressing his head onto Harrisons shoulder.  
"If me being hurt...allows him to be happy, then I'm willing to be hurt...for Harry..."  
Jason falls asleep against Harrison, and He continues to sit in shock.  
A few minutes pass before Harrison picks up Jason. He takes him into the bedroom,  
and slips him into some of his pajamas.  
As he drives Jason home, he can't stop himself from occasionally glancing at him.  
Harrison keeps shoving these thoughts out of his head. Jason is just a friend.  
Yea he's nice, and charming, but he's a great friend. And does NOT have  
any feelings for him, in the slightest. He reaches a hand over to Jason and places it on his  
shoulder. Jason moves slightly, and a smile forms on his lips. Harrison retracts his hand,  
and shakes his head. This...This isn't right. We've been friends for 10 years, he would have known if  
Jason had feelings for him.  
Then it clicks. All the flustered moments, stutters, the shy...cute smiles, and the  
fidgeting. It was all there.  
Harrison parks the car outside of Jason's apartment building, and steps out of the car.  
He sighs, and leans against the cold metal. This, was one hell of a day.  
He wakes Jason up, and without any words, help him into his room. He helps him into the bed,  
and then leaves, without saying anything.

"Heeyy Harry! Where ya been?" Tom's deep voice echoed throughout the small Deli shop.  
"Heya Tom, Sasha. Whatcha up to?" Harrison waves to the two friends, keeping their favorite  
booth occupide. As Harrison and Quin walk to the booth, Quin looked around the room.  
"Uh, hey, where's Jason? I thought he was supposed to be here?"  
Sasha sighs. "He showed up, but said he wasn't feeling well. He went home early."  
Quin groans. "Ugh, why did he do that?!"  
Harrison speaks up. "I can go get him. See if he's alright."  
Tom and Sasha both nodded in agreement, but Quin glanced sideways at Harrison with a raised eyebrow.  
Harrrison stood up, waved, and walked out of the deli into the snowfall.

Chapter 3, part 2- August 25, 2017- 7:57pm- Town of KelMoor- The First Embrace

Jason sat at his table, staring at his phone. The table under his head appeared to be covered in small  
drops of tears, as he kept reading the same message from Quin over, and over.  
'Hey Jason, we need to talk. I know what happened yesterday at Harry's house. He says you don't remember,  
that the medicine made you delirious. But we both know that it gave you that push that you needed.  
You told him everything. Your deepest darkest secret, you just blurted it out into his arms. You need  
to tell him without the medicine, with a clear head. Good luck J.'  
Jason breathed a shaky breath.  
He sits in this chair for hours, not moving. Until he hears the faint sound of footsteps leading to his  
door...and then the sound of someone knocking.  
"Hey...Buddy, its me. Open the door..."  
Jason sighed, and stood up. He slowly walked to the door.  
"I...Im sorry, Harry."  
"Don't apologise, just...open the door."  
Jason cracks open the door, and looks outside, making eye contact with Harrison.  
"Oh, Buddy...your eyes. Have you been crying?"  
Jason sniffs. "Heh...Y-Yea. Can you blame me?"  
Harrison stiffens. "What are you...?"  
"Don't...say anything."  
Jason opens the door, and steps back. Harrison looks him up and down, and notices that...Jasons a mess.  
His hair is ragged, and unkempt, his shirt is kind of dirty, he is still in the same pajama pants.  
"Buddy...are you okay?"  
Jason laughs, a dry humorless laugh. He turns and walks back to the table and takes a seat.  
"No Harry. I'm not okay...I know what happened yesterday, and I...Im so sorry."  
Harrison sighed. "Dont say your sorry. I came over to talk about it."  
Jason groans and covers his head with his hands. "Oh god, your mad aren't you? I was so worried about this,  
I knew it would make you mad, this is why I never told you!" Jason stands up and walks to Harrison, with  
panic in his eyes.  
"I was terrified to tell you, because I knew you would get upset, and then you would never talk to me again,  
or-or-or you'd hate me!" His eyes fill with tears.  
Jason continues to blabber on, but he doesn't get far.  
Harrison grabs Jason and pulls him into a hug. A tight, warm hug that melts away all troubles.  
Jason stops freaking out, and stops worrying.  
They stay like this for what seems like hours. As Harrison slowly backs up, he stares at Jason.  
"Buddy, when i say don't apologise, I mean don't apologise."  
Jason sighs. "Sor-I mean...yea, sure. But....But what happens know...?"  
Harrison scratches the back of his head. "I...Don't know, Buddy. I understand how you feel, but, I  
don't feel the same way. We are still friends, hell, best of friends, but that is what we will stay."  
Jason nods. "Yea...maybe it's for the better." He chuckles. "At Least its a weight off of my chest, huh?"  
Harrison laughs, and pats Jason on the shoulder. "That it is. Now come on, we need to meet the gang  
at Quinn's house. We're gonna throw a party."  
Jason raises an eyebrow. "A party? What for?"  
"Well, we're sort of celebrating Toms birthday early. He decided that, as things have been lately with  
school, and the thing with Nick, that we all need to wind down a bit, yaknow?"  
Jason nods in agreement, and grabs his jacket. As they both walk out the door and into the  
hallway, Jason cant help but feel as though he has made a mistake.


End file.
